Security software is often used to protect computers from malicious software, or malware. Malware detection is typically performed on individual client devices, with security software scanning files on a single device to provide protection for that device. However, in some cases, users may choose to not deploy security software, or there may be settings on a device that prevent certain functions of the security software. For example, a client device that belongs to a corporation may have strict controls to prevent the scanning of file contents, which security software may need to access to detect malware. In other cases, security software may not be installed on the device or the installed software may lack some capabilities. Therefore, client devices may not always be protected.
Some solutions attempt to detect or prevent malware in the cloud to bypass issues with security software on client devices. For example, an email service may scan emails in the cloud to detect whether any emails contain malware. Most cloud-based security solutions may require files to be unencrypted in order to scan them for malware. However, users may be concerned about privacy for certain files that contain personal or intellectual information, and cloud-based security solutions may not be able to guarantee the privacy of such files. Thus, cloud-based security needs to handle these privacy issues when providing malware detection for clients. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for enforcing privacy in cloud security.